Here for you, always and forever
by NaruShip
Summary: A story about Hinata's struggles. P.s. THERE IS NO INFIDELITY IN THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters!

Author's Note: Storyline follows after the War, except Neji is still alive! You'll see him come into play in later chapters. I tried to display the characters as best as I can like how they're portrayed in the anime. Sorry if it it isn't up to par. This is my first attempt on a fan fiction. Not too sure if I'm doing this right. Still, enjoy & please review! (Rated M for Lemon scenes)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

*Knock knock*

"Come in."

"Lord kazekage-sama, I brought you lunch."

Hearing the soft voice, Gaara smiled, stamping the last document on his desk before looking up to a see a small, salient figure at the door of the Kazekage's office carrying two bags filled with food.

"Will you be having lunch with me today?" Asks Gaara as he walks over to help her with the bags.

Hinata nodded with a smile, handing the bags to the Kazekage as he leaned over to give her a soft kiss on the cheek, smelling her fresh fragrant.

Sitting down on the table, Hinata starts taking out the food one by one laying it out for the Kazekage.

"What did you make today Hina?" Ask Gaara.

"Your favorite dishes" she replied, sensing his lips curling to a smile. "How's everything today? Should I stay to help you finish with any documents?"

"It's busy as always but you should go home and rest. I have a meeting with the elders later this afternoon. And I'll be home early today. Remember we are having dinner with Temari and Shikamaru before he heads back to Konoha tomorrow morning."

"Hai". Hinanta smiles with the thought of her friends. Gaara and Hinata continue to chatter as they eat the delicious food that Hinata has prepared.

 **FLASHBACK**

"HYAAA!" Hinata strikes with her Gentle Fist, then made a quick, swift move to the left to avoid the counter-attack of her opponent. Back in her fighting stance, Hinata breathes heavily as she had used up too much her chakra already. Her Byakugan still activated, ready for her opponent's next attack. Hastily dodging the sand shuriken coming at her, she advances to her opponent head on, making her next attack towards closing in range. She knew that she needed to get closer to him since he is a long range fighter, _just a little fast Hinata.. Faster!_ Her right hand broke through his sand wall and her Gentle fist just inches away from his chest.

*Clap clap clap* "Hinata you have improved so much since the first day you've been here, three weeks ago." Temari impressed as she walks towards Hinata and Gaara. "I think we should call it a day and grab some dinner?"

It's been three years since the Fourth Shinobi World War; all five villages had been stable and in peace thanks to the Alliance among them. Hinata was sent by her father and also approved by the Hokage to come train in the Hidden Village of the Sand. Her father believed that Hinata would benefit from training with the Kazekage and his siblings to become stronger in order to uphold her title as heiress to the Hyuuga clan. With the friendly relationship of the two villages, thanks to the two Heroes, Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara, sending shinobis to each other's villages for training was approved.

She'd been training in Suna for 3 weeks now and her relationship with the Kazekage and his siblings are progressing quite well. Although intimidating at first, Hinata found that Gaara is quite charming with his quiet character, yet radiating charisma. He was straight forward, but gentle with his words and very observant. He also take his position very seriously and she can see how much he cared for the village, kind of reminding her of someone back in Konoha. She had been grateful for all their training sessions together. Not only was she improving on her combat skills but also improving her relationship with the Kazekage.

"Let's go to the best ramen shop in Suna!" Shouted Kankuro from the other side of the training ground. "Watching you two trained suddenly reminded me of someone from the Leaf." Smiling brightly, Hinata walks alongside the 3 heroes of Suna for some ramen.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"I'll see you at home". Gaara said walking Hinata to the door. She smiles at him, nodding her head and looking up at him. Gaara pulls her closer and wraps his arm around her tiny waist. Planting a soft kiss on her forehead, Gaara said, "Thanks for lunch, Hina. It was delicious."

Hinata's cheek turns rosy as she hugs him back. "I'll see you at home Gaara-kun". She walks out of the office, heading to the Kazekage's mansion.

Walking on the streets of Suna village has become a daily routine for Hinata. She has finally gotten use to the change; after all, it's almost a year since the day she left Konoha. The noises of the village and smell of the street markets are all getting too familiar. Though it's a lot different from Konoha, she grew an attachment and love for Suna just as her home. Hinata skips joyfully home, looking forward to having dinner with her old friend.

Back in the Kazekage's office, Gaara looks out his window into the village as the sun begins to setting. Next month will be his and Hinata's one anniversary. What should he do to let her know how complete she had made him since their wedding day? Wanting to relive those special moments, Gaara remembers Hinata's words, "I do". Like an angel that brought light into his dark world, Hinata is now the center of his universe. How thankful he was that she came to him as his training partner. How thankful he was that she opened up her heart to him. How thankful he is that she is by his side now. Because Hinata usually says yes to everything and she doesn't mind anything, he actually does not know what he can do to show his appreciation. There has to be something different, not extravagant, but meaningful. There must be something. He wants to impress her and he'll make sure of it to let the world know his love for his beautiful wife.

Later that evening, Gaara picks up Hinata at home and they walk towards the appointed restaurant to meet with Temari and Shikamaru.

"Someone is excited for tonight's date." Gaara said, holding Hinata's hand.

Hinata chuckles, "It's almost been a year that we visited Konoha. Just seeing Shikamaru will make it up for missing everyone."

As they approach the restaurant, Hinata sees Temari and Shikamaru waiting outside. Excitedly Hinata hurries over. "Shikamaru-kun! Tenmari-kun! Ohiyo."

Shikamaru looks over with grin on his face. "Hello Kazekage-sama, hello Hinata-sama. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Temari smile at the couple, "Let's go inside, I'm starving".

Eating and drinking sake, the two couples chattered away.

"So when is the wedding?" Asks Hinata, making Temari blush.

"We're planning for next year... We agreed to take it slow. Temari still wants to take care of your and Gaara's first born before she leaves the village." Shikamaru grinned at Gaara.

Hinata already tipsy from the sake giggles and links her arm onto Gaara's. "I don't know if Gaara has time for children yet, he's too busy with Kage business," she said jokingly.

Gaara's eye widens to the thought of children. _It's a big responsibility but I think I'm ready for the challenge_ , Gaara thought to himself and smile.

Shikamaru tease, "Ey look at that face, that's the face that says 'I'm baby ready.'" They all laugh and drank some more.

"So how's everyone doing, Shikamaru-kun? How's Kiba and Shino? How's Kureina Sensei's baby? How's Neji-Nissan? How are all the teams doing? Any happy news other than you and Tenmari that I don't know about?" Hinata asks eager to know the well being of her friends.

Gaara laughs, "Hina, one question at a time. Shikamaru cannot answer all at once."

Hinata cheeks redden, "Sorry Shikamaru-kun, I just really miss everyone in Konoha".

Shikamaru smirk and starts telling Hinata how her friends are doing one by one.

"Kiba and Shino are doing good. Team 8 is truly not complete without you around. Kurenei Sensei's baby is growing up beautifully. I'm going to be his sensei when he becomes a genin. I already promised Asuma. Neji-san got super busy after your wedding, replacing you until Hanabi is old enough. Everyone else is doing great. Team 7 is now complete with Sasuke back. Sakura and Sasuke seems to be working things out… Lee… Tenten... Ino…. Choji… Sai... and Naruto...".

Hinata listens carefully as Shikamaru speaks and she tries hard to remember all the details he is spewing. Her cheeks pink from the sake and her eyes glistens from the light.

Gaara stares at Hinata's concentration on Shikamaru. _Wow, this beautiful being is mine; I sure am the lucky guy_ , he thought to himself.

"I'm planning a trip to Konoha soon, maybe we all can go together to visit everyone," Temari said after Shikamaru finishes.

Hinata's eyes widens with excitement, but immediately back to focus and said, "Hmm, I would love to, but Gaara-kun has a lot on his hands lately... I don't know if we have time".

Gaara notices the sadness in her voice and he suddenly changes the subject, "So Shikamaru, how early do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"As soon as dawn breaks. I'll have to report to the Sixth about how the conference went between the Allied."

Temari stands, "Well it seems we should get going Shikamaru. You're going to have to be up early in the morning." Shikamaru and Gaara nods in agreement.

Outside the shop, Hinata holds onto Shikamaru's hand tightly as she says her farewell.

"Tell everyone I'm doing great and I miss them all so much. Travel safely back to Konaha Shikamaru-kun. It was so nice catching up with you tonight."

Shikamaru smiles at Gaara and Hinata saying his farewell and walks in the opposite direction with Temari. Hinata watches Shikamaru leave and felt a sudden rush of sadness. _I guess I'm more homesick than I thought_... Hinata's thoughts interrupted with Gaara's arm sliding to hold her body.

He kisses her head and said, "Let's go home Hina. It's getting late," knowing exactly what she is feeling.

Hinata fell right into a deep slumber as soon as Gaara lays her on the bed. _You shouldn't have drank if you knew you were so lightweight_ , Gaara amusing thought to himself. Slowly, he strips her out of her deep blue kimono, leaving her naked body with only her matching white panties and bra. Gaara slowly lifts up Hinata with one of his masculine arm; supporting her back and trying not to wake her up, he unhooks her bra with his free hand, slowly puts her down and slips her arms out of each strap. He couldn't have a better view at his wife; her face still pink from the alcohol, her hair lays perfectly on the pillow with her bangs swept to the side. Hinata's petite yet gorgeous, naked body lies on the bed showing every curves and her breast exposed... Taking every piece of his clothes off, leaving only his boxer, he quietly climbs on to the bed next to her. He lifts her up and swiftly moves to the left so her weight can lean on this chest. He slides Hinata's silky nightgown over her head and slips her arm through each armhole. They both recline with his support and pull her closer as he positions himself to be comfortable. Kissing her head once again, he quietly tells her motionless body, "I love you Hina."

"Hnn" Hinata murmurs in her sleep snuggling into Gaara's open chest.

* * *

( One year ago: Wedding Day)

It was been a long, tiring day of prepping for the big event, assistants running around making sure everything is organized and in place. The Hyuuga district has been busy since the birth of dawn preparing the largest event of the year. Hinata nervously looks at the mirror making sure everything is in place. She is wearing a pearl white kimono and light pink flowers. Hair curled and tied in a low bun with side bangs that frames her face. With very light eye makeup and pink lips, Hinata is ready for the ceremony.

*Knock knock*

Hinata looks back and finds her girl friends flooding the bride's room. "Hinata you look gorgeous!" Exclaimed Tenten. "I am so envious," sigh, "when is it going to be my turn," Ino playfully whine. "Gaara is going to fall in love with you all over again with this look," grinned Sakura. Hinata blushed at all her friends' comments, thanking them for taking out their time to join her and Gaara. "Hinata, we're friends! Of course we're going to be here for you on your special day," Tenten said happily.

"Here! I have a gift for you." Ino put the little box on Hinata's lap. "Quickly, open it." Ino seems so much more excited than Hinata.

Opening the lid, Hinata found herself two pieces of lace lingerie. Gasping exasperatedly, Hinata's eyes widen and turn to look at her friends.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted. "What are you thinking?"

"What… We're all adults now; we should be able to handle these types of topics. I just wanted to spice things up for Hinata tonight," Ino said confidently.

"...I've... I don't... I've never... Oh I don't know..." Hinata confessed shyly.

"Don't worry Hinata. That's what friends are for!" Sakura said and they all burst into laughter.

"What's going on?" Kiba said loudly outside the room. Caught by surprised, Hinata shoved the lingerie pieces on the side of her butt and sat on it. All the boys came flooding into the room, chattering and joking with each other to suddenly stop to look at the bride.

For a good 5 seconds, no one spoke or made any movements, all in awe of the beauty sitting in the center of the room. "Okay, okay! You all are going to wear Hinata down before her groom even has a chance to see her!" Ino shouted, shaking everyone out of their amazement.

"Hinata, you... You look... Amazing." Kiba breathes out. Shino nods in agreement.

"Gaara is one lucky guy," Choji mumbles. Everyone stare in astonishment. Hinata shyly thank them for their attendance and she is glad that all her classmates can make it to her special day.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asks the boys. Hinata winced at the sound of his name, quickly looking down to the ground.

"He'll be here eventually. The Sixth sent him on a mission yesterday but he should be here for the ceremony. Naruto wouldn't miss his friend's wedding," Sai announced.

Neji and Shikamaru walk into the room. "Are you ready Hinata-sama? The ceremony is starting in 10," Neji said offering his arm to help Hinata up.

"Hai Neji-niisan." Hinata reaches for Neji's arm, she stands and smooth out her kimono, ready to walk out with her cousin.

"HAAAAAH, what is that?! Lee shouted, eyes wide open, and pointing to the two pieces of clothe on the chair. Everyone turns, eyes glued on the lacey lingerie.

"Ai, LEE!" Tenten shout, smacking him on the head. Ino quickly grabbed and put them back in the box while Hinata cheeks reddens.

"Let's go, let's go!" Hinata and Ino hurries everyone out and all the girls giggle at the mishap.

Gaara holds Hinata's hand firmly as they say their vows, and everyone cheered when they kissed after pronounced husband and wife. During the reception dinner, the couple walks from group to group, making sure to greet all their guests as Naruto walks in. He is nicely dressed in a suit, and smell of fresh shampoo. His smile radiates as we greets his elders and friends, trailing to the group that surrounds the newly weds. Gaara squeezes Hinata's hand to ensure her and he smiles at Naruto welcoming his friend to the reception. Hinata smile meakly at the blondie in front of her, saying her thanks for his kind words. Though he smiles and laughs with the others, there was a deep sadness in his eyes that Hinata couldn't help but noticed. Soon enough the night ends and the party room empties one by one.

Exhausted from the day, Hinata sits on the bench next to the fountain closest to her room. Staring at the moonlight, Hinata closes her eyes and inhales the cool breeze that brings her body to slight shudder. She felt a presence, now sitting next to her.

"How are you feeling?" the new groom said in a low, but calm voice. He, himself, has been entertaining the elders from both Suna and Konoha about the marriage that he barely had time to be alone with his new bride until now.

Opening her eyes to look at his face, with a weak smile she said, "It has been a long day hasn't it, Gaara-kun. I think I can just fall asleep right here, right now."

Gaara slowly but confidently placed her head on his shoulder. "You were the most beautiful woman in that room today, Hina."

She smile, "And you, the most handsome Gaara-kun."

His heart filled with warmth; they stayed out for another 5 minutes in silence, in which felt like an hours. Gaara finally turned his body towards Hinata, one arm to support her back and the other behind her knees and carried his new bride into their room.

He slowly puts her down on her feet next to the bed. Facing each other, eye to eye, Gaara breathes heavily, itching to touch his bride and to feel her silky skin. Hinata nods in approve and Gaara doesn't hesitate to lean in, lips intact. Awkward at first, but they're tongue slowly found the motion and they kissed like never before. Hungrily, Gaara pulls Hinata closer to his body, wanting her closer. The desire she tastes in Gaara made her forget everything that had happened today. Nothing matters now; being in his arms makes everything disappear. Pulling away to catch their breath, Gaara looks at Hinata keenly.

"You're so exquisite Hina… your lips makes me go crazy" he breathes lowly.

Reaching to untie the belt that holds the kimono in place, it drops on the floor opening up the dress. Gaara holds his breath as Hinata's skin peeks through, her cleavage showing. Reaching to her shoulders, Gaara slowly slides the kimono off to the ground leaving only her lacey lingerie to be the last pieces of clothe on her body. Feeling his intense stare, Hinata looks down, feeling shy all of a sudden.

Gaara pulls her chin up to look at him."Don't look away, Hina. You are the loveliest thing I've ever laid my eyes on. I want you so bad, I think I am going to go crazy."

Hinata flushes and tiptoed up to plant a kiss on Gaara's tender lips. He quickly took the chance wrap her body with his arm and pressed their bodies together. He feels the heats radiating through this clothes. Rubbing his hand on her soft back ask he sucks on her bottom lip, he unhooks her bra and her arms automatically react to taking it off. She grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Gaara's body is built with muscle but marked with battles scars. Hinata brings her lips to kiss each and individual scar, making Gaara shudder at her touch. Bringing their body back to each other, Gaara let out a slow groan an he felt Hinata's large breast on his chest. Slowly reclining to the bed, Hinata is on her back and Gaara on top of her. His pulls away from her kiss, he moves to her neck, softly planting his lips and working his way down her body. He finds his lips on her firm yet soft breast and found his way to her nipple. He starts sucking and his hand grabbing the other side, pulling and tugging both sides. Hinata let out a soft moan of delight, making Gaara hungrier. Why does he react to that, her moans are so intoxicating.

Working his way to the other nipple, he starts sucking it to the same extent. Hinata breathes heavily as she felt Gaara down her stomach. He hooks his thumb onto her underwear and strips it off her body, leaving her completely naked. He stares, eyes burning every inch of her skin. He smells Hinata fresh aura, letting out a low groan from his throat. He turns to kiss Hinata's inner thigh; kissing every inch of her body he moves down to her groin and into her womanhood. "Ahh…" Hinata sighs out as Gaara works his tongue around her clitoris. Sliding one finger in, he starts working his way around her, twirling around and around while his tongue works the magic.

"Ahh, Gaara-kun… hnn…" Hinata moaned, longing for more. Hearing Hintata say his name excited him even more and he slides in another finger, filling her up. Hinata let out another groan, louder this time with impatience. She pulls on his red hair, and her hips starts moving with his finger in a rhythm. Gaara came back up and kisses her hard, torturing her with passion. Craving for more, she helps him free his manhood, from his trouser. He throws it onto the floor and leans back in to kiss her. She can feel him big and hard on her belly, panting hard from Gaara's kiss. He lifts himself up and in between her legs, with her knees up. He stares at her for a second, waiting for Hinata's sign of approval.

"Gaara-kun, it's… it's my first... time..." Hinata said shyly.

Gaara let out a long sigh, "What did I do to deserve you Hina..." She smiles at his comment. "Do you trust me?"

Hinata nods excitedly but nervous at the same time. Gaara lowers himself and found her entrance. He slowly pushes himself inside of her and she let out a loud cry of pain. Gaara automatically stops, fear of hurting her.

Feeling his quick pules inside her, Hinata winced, "I'm… o..okay.." she breathes, ensuring him to continue.

"Hina, I can stop..." he said nervously. "No, don't. Don't stop..." she breathes heavily at the abhorrent sensation.

Being the good boy he is, Gaara starts moving, in and out, in and out, in a slow pace. "Ahh.. Baby you're so tight…" Gaara moans.

The pain turns to pleasure and Hinata yearns for more. Gaara quickens his movements, thrusting himself to her.

Almost at her peak, Hinata arches her back, legs hugging onto Gaara's waist, wanting more.. "Faster Gaa..ra..kun.. Harder.."

His movements quickens at the sound of his name reaching his peak as well. "What's my name, baby.." He breathes loudly.

"Gaaa.. raaa.. kun… ah.." she manages to say.

"Again baby, again.." he pleads.

"Gaara.. ah, oh Gaara.. ah.. ah.. GAAARAAA!" Hinata screech. Her body shudders as she came, her body tired and limp.

Hearing his name, Gaara with one final thrust, "Hina, oh baby…!" He comes inside of her. He lowers his head onto her chest, lying in that position as they both catches their breath, he still inside of her.

Gaara pulls out and roll over to the side of her. He pulls her onto his chest and kisses her forehead.

"I love you Hinata Hyuuga."

"I love you too Gaara-kun."

And just like that she fell into a deep sleep in his arms leaving the world outside of her.

* * *

(Present day)

Hinata can feel the sunlight beaming on her skin. Tiredly opening her eyes, she sees a pair of exquisite turquoise eyes glued onto her. "Good morning sleeping beauty," he grinned.

"I like you best when I wake up to see you like this," Hinata declared tiredly.

"And why is that miss Hina," he inquires.

"Because it's the only time you get to act your age. I like it; just you and me against the world. Nothing else matters but us," she confessed pulling herself closer to him.

"Hina, it's getting late. I should get going…" Hinata looks up pouting at her busy husband. He glared at her with a serious face, teasingly.

In a swift movement, she was on top of him. Noticing that that she was in her nightgown, she lifts it over her head, and leaned down to give Gaara a soft kiss. Gaara stares at Hinata's actions in awe and amazement of this sweet, fragile being turning into a mischievous tigress.

"I'm hungry… How much time do you have before you have to go, Lord Kazekage," Hinata murmers, batting her eyelashes at her husband.

Gaara feels himself growing, and excited himself, but he replied sternly, "Hinata, I really have to go."

Hinata leans down to his ear, pressing her breast onto his chest; knowing he would react to it, she can feel Gaara breathing heavily, "I'll make it quick Kazekage-sama." She nibbles on his ear, making him burn inside.

In a quick move, Gaara is now on top; looking down on Hinata giving that innocent look that turns him on the most. "No more playing miss Hinata Hyuuga."

He lightly slaps the side of her left butt. Hinata yelps with excitement in her eyes. Grabbing to both of her wrist, he puts her arms over her head and held it down with his left hand. He frees his growing self from his boxer and lowers himself into Hinata's wet entrance. They both moan in satisfaction as he enters, both becoming one.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it! I know it was a long and detailed chapter, but I wanted to layout Gaara and Hinata's relationship before proceeding with the rest of the storyline. They really are in love and happy! Seriously though, I really do think that Gaara is a romanticism. I love them together! By the way, I apologize if it got confusing with the flashback. Please let me know if anything is need to be clarified. Review and stay posted for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters!

A/N: There are made up characters and places in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) P.s there's no infidelity in this story. I'm a new writer here and I'm still trying to figure out the right tagging of characters, etc. Thanks for all the reviews though, I really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm here because I want to be. This time I'm going to save you Naruto! I was always crying and running away before even trying. I made the wrong turns so many times. But you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I wanted to be at your side always. Your smile is what saved me. That's why I'm not afraid to die if it means I can protect you. Because . . . I love you, Naruto... I... Love... You..."

Woken from his dream, Naruto turns to look at the clock. 3:37AM. "Great, now I won't be able to go back to sleep," he sighs. He quickly dresses and leaves the apartment. _A walk… yes a walk is what I need right now_ , he thought to himself.

Since THAT day, he's been having dreams, dreams of her. _How could I have been so blind_? He ponders at the thought. All the 'what if's' ran through his head, making his heart heavier at each thought. "But what does it matter now," he mumbled.

Looking up at the moonlight, he closes his eyes and envisions her before him: navy blue hair that falls swiftly on her shoulder, bright ivory eyes, flushed cheeks, and her smile… he takes in a deep breath… that smile. _I wonder how she's doing now…_

* * *

(6 months after the Fourth Great War)

"Naruto! You're summoned to the Hokage's tower at once!" Sakura bangs on Naruto's apartment door.

"I'll be right over, Sakura-chan" Naruto hollers back as he quickly dresses. It's a nice early morning and Naruto had just gotten out of the shower. He figured he would do some training but now that he was summoned to the Hokage's tower, he wonders what Kakashi-sensei has to say. "Definitely not a mission; he just got back yesterday," he thought to himself."Kakashi-sensei, did you call for me?" Naruto asked loudly as he enters the Hokage's office to see Hinata and Ryo, a genin, also inside. "Ohiyo, Ryo. Hinata-chan," he chirped cheerfully.

"Naruto-kun… Hi," Hinata whispers, cheeks brightened.

"You three are assigned to a C-rank mission to retrieve a stolen artifact from the Daimyo in the Village Hidden in the Grass. The thieves are currently heading to the Mountain's Graveyard. It's an important treasure to the Daimyo; I need you all to retrieve it and return it safely," Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's just a C-rank mission, do you really need two jounin for this mission," Naruto asks. _I just got back from a mission yesterday; I haven't even gotten myself some Ichiruka's ramen yet!_

"Hinata will be captain for this unit; her Byakugan will be useful. And you, Naruto, you were requested by the Daimyo specifically. When you're a hero, you become a celebrity. They all believe that only you can do the job," Kakashi smirked. "You guys are to leave at once." The unit nodded in understanding and left the Hokage's office in agreement to meet in an hour at the west gate.

After a day of traveling, Hinata stops the group for camp before they continue with their mission. It's going to take them another half a day before they reach the Hidden Village in Grass; she wanted to make sure the unit is well rested before catching up with the thieves. With her Byakugan, Hinata found a good ground location where they could rest for the night.

"Ryo-kun, start the fire for camp and I will go onto the river to fetch some fresh water," Hinata orders. "Naruto-kun, please set up our tents."

"Hai, Hinata-taicho," Ryo said.

"I'm going to make myself some ramen," Naruto blurted excitedly.

Later that evening, the unit sat down and Hinata laid out her plans for what is going to happen the next morning. The moon is bright enough to produce light for them to see each other. As she spoke, Naruto notices things he's never before. Her long blue, silky hair falls perfectly on her shoulders and her bangs frames her face nicely. Her eyes are as white as a pearl and her cheeks are rosy. Her nose is small and cute. Her lips are… _Wait, why am I looking at Hinata's lips_ … Naruto straightens up as he tries to concentrate on Hinata's talking. Naruto has never actually been on a mission with Hinata as captain so he is quite shock that she is handling the situation so well. He'd always thought that she was a shy, awkward girl but something about her was different tonight. She is filled with confidence and that attitude is drawing him in, seeing Hinata in a different perspective. He couldn't help but stare at her while she talks... her mouth.. _Why am I looking at her lips again?!_ His hearts beats faster each time he catches himself staring at her for too long. _What is wrong with you Naruto? This is not like you; you need to focus!_ Naruto screams inside his head.

As Hinata talks, she noticed that she got Naruto's full attention. His eyes glued on to her face and she couldn't help but blush. His focus on her is making it hard for her to act straight. The more he stares at her, the more she can feel her face reddens. _Oh, I got to finish this quick… why is he looking at me like this tonight..._ She figured he's probably judging her from the way she is handling the unit. _I really need to end this so we can all get some rest_ , she assures herself.

The unit pursued the thieves and retrieved the treasure back in no time. They returned the treasure back to the Daimyo in the estimated time and soon they were heading back to the Leaf Village. Hinata was glad that this wasn't a tough mission since this was the first time she'd been captain for a mission with Naruto. She didn't want him to think that she was not strong like the other jounin konoichi and that she isn't fit to be a captain. Once returned, they reported back to the sixth Hokage and soon they were on their separate ways once again, going on separate missions.

Ever since their mission together, Naruto found himself wanting to hang out with Hinata more often. He saw something in her that he's never felt before and he wanted to find out more about her. He would casually walk over to their training area and ask Team 7 to have lunch together. Or sometimes, he'll just "accidently" walk in during her training session. He thought it was interesting that her cheeks are always so red.

~Months later~

"Hinata-chan will you go on a date with me!"

Slowly, Hinata turns to face the familiar voice. Face as red as tomato, Hinata froze; she wanted to run away and hide under a rock but she couldn't move a single limb. _WHHHHAAAAT?! No I must be hearing things…What should I say? Oh, what should I do?_ Nothing came out. She can't move and she can't talk. _What is going on?!_ Hinata's mind blurred.

(An hour ago)

After contemplating for weeks, Naruto finally gathered up the courage to do it; he is going to man up and asks Hinata to go out on a date with him. _TODAY IS THE DAY!_ He cheered to himself.

"Alright Naruto, this is the plan. You are going to casually "bump" into her as she finishes her trainings. Then you're going to invite her to dinner, just casually. Then at dinner, start off with small talks, and then slowly get into deeper conversations. Ask about what she does during her off days, what she likes to do for fun, and what her favorite color is. Then _casually_ tell her that you think she's really cool to hang out with. Then CASUALLY ask if she's seeing anyone. Then CASUALLY… wait, no, no this is a dumb plan," Naruto exclaimed _Just do everything casually huh.._. After months of rehearsing, he still doesn't know how to approach her and what he is going to say. She's probably going to think that he's dumb and impulsive, he thought to himself. Naruto looks at the time and it's about time Hinata finishes her training. "Dammit, there's no time. Alright, I'm just going to wing it!" And off he goes to _casually_ meet Hinata.

"Will you go out on a date with me!" Naruto blurted again. _She's not responding! I knew it, she's going to say no._ _Ahh, this is such a dumb move Naruto!_

After what felt like a lifetime, Hinata slowly nodded and a small "yes" came out. Abruptly, Naruto's smile went from ear to ear. "Let's have Ichiruka's Ramen," Naruto cheerfully said, "it's my ultimate favorite restaurant." A small smile crept up and she nodded at the overexcited blonde boy.

Off the two walked to Ichiruka, awkwardly, side by side. Both of their hearts ready to jump out of their chests.

After dinner, Naruto offered to walk Hinata home. On their walk, they had short conversations here and there, talking about their missions, and laughing about Kiba and Shino. Naruto felt a different feeling that he has never experienced before, but this feeling felt great and he liked it. As they approached the Hyuuga's estate, Naruto slows his pace and eventually comes to a stop.

"Hinata-chan, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me again. Maybe this weekend after I come back from my mission." Naruto asks, trying hard not to shake his tone.

"Sure, I'd like that," Hinata replied, sounding more confident than ever.

Head shot up to look at Hinata, Naruto's eyes widen and grinned brightly. "Okay! Thank you for going out with me tonight! I will see you this weekend then!"

Hinata nods and starts to walk towards the gate. She looks back as Naruto wave excitedly at her. He shouts, "see you this weekend!" just right before she closes the gate. Smiling to herself, Hinata's heart leaps over and over again, hoping for the weekend to come faster.

Months flew by and as the weather warms up, the village became busier. Naruto has been assigned on missions back to back and has no time for himself. He's been meaning to ask Hinata to lunch some time but when he's back at the village, she'll be out on missions. Also, there hasn't been much happening after their last "date". He doesn't even know if it's considered a date. He did the talking most of the time and she only listened. Maybe she probably doesn't even like me and isn't comfortable with me, he thought to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her though. Her smile is what gets to him all the time; he just can't get her off his mind! And he wants to confess his feelings to her, but… there's that 'what if' that he is afraid to face.

TIME JUMP (4 years after the War)

Hinata is returning today from her training with the Village of the Sand. Naruto dressed quickly and hurried to the main gate of the Leaf village. Not only is Hinata returning, but also his great friend Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are visiting Konoha too. There's not a better day than today, since today is the day that Naruto will finally confess his love to Hinata. He waited a year for her return to finally tell her what he should have done a long time ago.

After all the formalities with the two Kages and the elders, all the old friends gathered to celebrate their reunion. Everyone was there and the vibe was great. Naruto only had a few drinks and has been eyeing Hinata the whole night, waiting for the perfect timing. She looks amazing and so beautiful. Those three months of training was perfect for her. Her radiant confidence was sensed throughout the room. She definitely is the most beautiful woman in the room. _When, just when is the right time to go, Naruto?! You have to be smooth, and you can't catch her off guard. I mean, you guys haven't spoken in months, but you need to relay that the feelings had been the same this whole time, buddy._

"Naruto, my friend, how are you doing?" Gaara interrupts his thoughts. "I've been so occupied all day, we didn't even get to have a conversation."

"Gaara," Naruto acknowledges and smiles at his long-time friend. The two caught each other up and spoke of their genin days, reminiscing about all of their trouble-making days. Now they are both heroes to the ninja world and they feel so grown up. Talking to Gaara was great; Naruto finally had a quick break from stressing about when to confess to Hinata.

"Naruto, because you are my great friend, my first true friend that taught me how to care and love others, I will share my great news with you first."

Naruto nodded and beamed brightly at his old pal.

"Actually I came to Konoha this time is for a reason," Gaara said. "I came to ask for Hinata's hand in marriage. She had always intrigued me since we were young, but the year she spent in my home made me truly understand my feelings. I love her and I want to protect her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Obviously, I am going to confess and propose to her first before brining it up to the elders. I want to do it properly, Naruto. I want to make her happy. I'm going to do it tonight."

Naruto, shocked of the news, couldn't say anything but nod at this heart-wrenching confession. THIS is Gaara speaking. THIS is Gaara in love. He loves her, Naruto can tell, and he's happy. Naruto has never seen Gaara this happy and excited that Naruto almost wanted to be happy with him.

"Does she love you," Naruto manages to ask, but not really wanting an answer.

"She's never said the word, but I've been receiving positive feelings. I guess we'll find out tonight right," Gaara said hopingly.

"Good luck buddy," Naruto said honestly. "I think I've had too much to drink tonight; I'm calling it a night. I'll see you tomorrow Lord Kazekage."

Naruto strolls under the moonlight, hearing Gaara saying "I love her" over and over again.

FOLLOWING NIGHT

Exhausted from thinking all day, Naruto laid on his bed still thinking, thinking hard about what to do or what to say, considering if he should do or say anything at all. Maybe he should talk to Gaara and confess his feelings, or maybe he should confess to Hinata too and let her choose… What should he do?

Gaara is his friend. No, Gaara is his brother. They've grown so much together, fought against each other, fought together, and won the war together. For goodness sake, he even went through so much trouble saving Gaara's life. The two have a special bond that Naruto doesn't with anyone else in the Leaf village; they UNDERSTAND one another. Gaara IS his friend. _Let's think about this rationally, Naruto._ First, this marriage will benefit the Leaf village by solidifying the two nation's relationship. Second, this marriage will bring strength to the Leaf village with the Sand's support. Third, this marriage will protect bordering countries. Fourth… _Gaara will be happy_. That's it! That's all Naruto want for his friends: happiness and peace. Naruto knows Hinata is good for Gaara; he knows Hinata can and will make him an even better person, an even more respected Kage. Hinata can make anyone a better person. Hinata will bring light to Gaara's life. Hinata can… Hinata…

*Knock knock* Who could it be? Naruto isn't expecting anybody tonight. He lazily walked to the door and surprisingly found himself an unexpected guest.

"Ohiyo Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted her shyly. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto-kun, can I come in?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. Come in, and please don't mind the mess." Naruto's mind isn't straight; he's been thinking way too much to even believe Hinata is in his home right now.

"After all these years, it's my first time in your room, Naruto-kun."

"Hai. Sorry I never invited you over. It was just a small space and you're probably not used to it since the Hyuuga estate it so huge…" Naruto responded awkwardly, not sure where the conversation is heading.

After chatting for a bit, talking about nothing in particular, Naruto found out that Hinata had built a great relationship with the Kazekage during her time at the Sand village. He saw her eyes lit up as she talk about their training sessions and the things they did together. As a matter of fact, this is the first time she's ever talked so much, but only this time, it's about his friend.

"It's getting late, I should probably go." Hinata said as she gathered herself up.

"Yea, sure, I'll walk you out," Naruto quickly stands up and follow her to the door.

Turned around to face Naruto head on, Hinata said so quietly is almost sound as she was whispering. "Tell me to stay."

 _Huh?!_ Naruto caught off guard didn't know how to respond.

It felt as though hours had passed within those few minutes that they stood staring at one another. Finally with a deep breath, Hinata turned to the door. With her hand holding onto the door knob and her head looking down onto the ground, she led out another deep sigh. "Good bye Naruto-kun." And just at that, she left. She's gone.

"I hope you're happy, Hinata. No, please be happy." Naruto whispered, heart sinking into the ground, finally understanding what had just all happened.

* * *

PRESENT TIME

Naruto walks through the quiet neighborhood towards the Hokage Rock. The cool air feels refreshing on his face and the dark night calms him down. Since Hinata left Konoha, Naruto had been keeping himself busy. He would go on long missions and leave the village as soon as he comes back. He didn't like staying home much, it reminded him of her too much. He had his chance and he blew it. He was a coward; he was too afraid, and he gave up before even trying.

 _As long as they're happy..._ Finally giving in at beating himself up all night, he walk towards the Hokage's tower, ready for another mission to be assign to him.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out. A lot has happened and I just didn't have time anymore. I also was thinking about not writing anymore but, somehow I'm back here, lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know the time jump can get confusing here so hopefully you all followed along okay. Naruto is one of the main character in this story so I want to layout his position in this story. I'm hoping to start Chapter 3 soon but there are no promises here. Thanks for the support! :)


End file.
